Scribbled in Ink
by Brainchild98
Summary: 9 months ago Percy Jackson met his first love, 9 months ago Percy Jackson's love go hurt 9 months ago Percy Jackson's love met a boy who said he loved her 9 months ago she hurt herself 9 months ago she left without a trace. Now she's back. *Warning abuse*
1. Chapter 1

**Alex Garcia is back! Hope you all missed her, because she is going to blow your mind in this sequel!**

* * *

><p>Alex's POV<p>

_Shout, shout, let it all out, these are the things I can do without_  
><em>Come on, I'm talking to you, come on<em>  
><em>Shout, shout, let it all out, these are the things I can do without <em>

_In violent times, you shouldn't have to sell your soul_  
><em>In black and white, they really really ought to know<em>  
><em>Those one track minds that took you for a working boy<em>  
><em>Kiss them goodbye, you shouldn't have to jump for joy<em>  
><em>You shouldn't have to <em>  
><em>Shout, shout, let it all out, these are the things I can do without<em>  
><em>Come on, I'm talking to you, come on<em>

_They gave you life, and in return you gave them hell_  
><em>As cold as ice, I hope we live to tell the tale<em>  
><em>I hope we live to tell the tale<em>

_let it all out, these are the things I can do without_  
><em>Come on, I'm talking to you, come on<em>  
><em>Shout, shout, let it all out, these are the things I can do without<em>  
><em>Come on, I'm talking to you, come on<em>

_Shout, shout, let it all out_  
><em>These are the things I can do without<em>  
><em>Come on, I'm talking to you, come on<em>

_And when you've taken down your guard_  
><em>If I could change your mind, I'd really love to break your heart<em>  
><em>I'd really love to break your heart<em>

_Shout, shout, let it all out_  
><em>(Break your heart) these are the things I can do without<em>  
><em>(I'd really love to break your heart) come on<em>  
><em>I'm talking to you, come on<em>  
><em>Shout, shout, let it all out, these are the things I can do without<em>  
><em>Come on, I'm talking to you so come on<em>

_(Guitar solo)_

_Shout, shout, let it all out, these are the things I can do without_  
><em>Come on, I'm talking to you, come on<em>  
><em>(They really really ought to know) Shout, shout, let it all out<em>  
><em>(Really really ought to know) These are the things I can do without<em>  
><em>(They really really) Come on, I'm talking to you, come on<em>  
><em>(They really really ought to know) Shout, shout, let it all out<em>  
><em>(I'd really love to break your heart)<em>  
><em>These are the things I can do without<em>  
><em>(I'd really love to break your heart)<em>  
><em>Come on, I'm talking to you so come on<em>  
><em>Shout, shout, let it all out, these are the things I can do without<em>  
><em>Come on, I'm talking to you, come on.<em>

"Alright, guys that was Shout, come back tomorrow." I said into the microphone as the coward cheered.

I walked off the stage toward Lloyd and glared at him.

He grinned wickedly "That was sexy."

"No shit,"

"Here's your payment, Ali." He handed me wades of 50's and I winced at the nickname. It wasn't right. Not from his mouth.

"Whatever," I snapped then walked toward my dressing room in Control Moan.

I looked at myself in the mirror and sighed. I looked horrible. My black sequin dress showed an amount of cleavledge that I found disgusting, the heels I wore pinched the heel of my feet and my hair was out of its messy bun. My eyeliner and mascara melted around my eyes. I looked disgusting. I sat down and took my heels off and wiped off my make up, and redid it to my usual smokey eye make up, and took off the red lipstick I wore. I hated working in this club. Control Moan. What the fuck kind of name is that? Like I knew.

Exactly nine months ago I met Percy Jackson son of Poseidon, we hated each other, then got together. I thought I was in love him, but then he was attacked and I was raped, then I changed into a darker person. I met Effy Vega and through the process I met her crush Kyle Kingsworthy, that's when I fell in love. Yes I fell in love with my best friend's crush, but she got over it. We began dating after Percy cheated on me with some Annabeth chick and I realized I didn't even think Percy was my match. After we began dating, I slowly went into pyshotic Depression, and tried to kill myself twice. After that I knew it was best to start over and Effy and I left to Long Island. I had to get away, because I couldn't loose my mind anymore, and I had a abusive dad, so hell if I went back to a hospital he'd surely kill me. So yeah I had to get out. My mother is a goddess and my father is a werewolf, so that means I'm a half bred.

Fan-fucking-static

I put a Lightening Vest dress, fishnets and black combat boots, after I slipped out of my dress. I sighed and looked at my reflection once more. Fucking amazing how I survived this long in Long Island (no pun intended). I am eighteen years old and working as a singer in a bar as Effy is working at a restaurant as a waitress. We shared a apartment and we made good money, but I made just a little more than her. Control Moan is a battle, because it's filled with perverts who love the performer, and try to grab you on stage. So fuck, why the hell do I go through this bullshit? Oh that's right because I'm too ashamed to go back to my good o' daddy in Manhattan or just back to my old life.

I missed everyone back home, but I felt alot more stable here, that was the weird part about it. I just need to get over it.

I sighed and walked out of my dressing room and hopped off the stage, then a certain blonde guy at the bar caught my attention. No. Fucking. Way. No, no, no, this can't be happening! There sat Kyle Kingsworthy, with a glass of what a appeared to me, whisky. He took a sip and glanced around then his eyes widen at the sight of me. I froze then decided that to act like I didn't see him at all. I begna to walk out of Control Moan, quickly, my messenger back banging against my hip and I hugged my leather jacket closer to me as the cold wind it me.

"Shit," I whispered

"Alex!" Kyle called

I started walking quicker, then I felt a tug on my arm and I was spun around and I nearly fell to the ground by the force. But hands grabbed me before I hit the ground. I stared up at Kyle and I found unfamiliar cold blue eyes. Did I do that?

DId I make him cold?

Did I do this?

Oh gods.

"You're coming with me."

"Hell no!" I snapped "I have a home and that's not with you!"

"SHut the hell up, Alex! You fucked up our relationship and now when we meet up - when I can get a explanation! You run!" He growled "Like you always do!"

I felt suddenly smaller than I already was "You don't get-"

"Get what! That you're a coward!" His english accent was cold as he dragged me along with him. He was probably hulling a cab.

"What? No! You don't understand why I left!"

Then suddenly his lips crashed against mine.

I closed my eyes and stood there.

Why does he keep coming back?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 people! For those who are The Deepest Cut fans follow me on Facebook! Go to the page! It's amazing! Pictures, vidoes, questions! ANything!<strong>

**REVIEWWWWWWW!1**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay this is chapter 2 :D Good luck reading the story M rated for a reason(: Wild yet deep in the same time of course, with our little ali and kk together. But will Ali put up with KK's ideas of going back! Will she! *dramatic music* a little too much, that's what I thought. But whatever it fits SCRIBBLED IN INK!**

* * *

><p>"Kyle, I am NOT going back to Manhatten!" I protested angrily as he grabbed my arm dragging me along with him. "Come back to my place with me instead."<p>

"OH hell, why?" He groaned as if I was making him do something he didn't want to do. Probably so, but it was for my stablity.

"Because I bet my place is better than yours." He raised an eyebrow and I sighed, shaking my head "That was a total bullshit comeback wasn't it?"

He nodded "Yes,"

I looked up at him and glared "Fuck you." I growled and began to walk down the sidewalk, he caught up with me easily like I was no challenge. Oh, but little did he know I was. I was a great challenge. Just ask Percy... Fuck you Percy...

"Fuck you too." he said casually, I rolled my eyes and shoved my hands in my pockets.

"Just come to my place, Effs would probably want to see you."

"Effy?"

"Yes!" I snapped "Yes, Effy Vega, in other words Efison Vega."No shit,that's dumb ass, her full name... I wanted to slap Kyle's expression off of his face. He looked on the verge of amused and bewildered at all the same time. It was weird.

"HEr name is Efison?" He questioned in disbelief, clueless, what did he think her full name was? Victoria? I stared up at him with a quirked eyebrow, in annoyance. Why was it so hard to believe that Effy was named Efison? I mean turly if that wasn't it, her mother was probably trying to say fucky but came out as Effy, when she was trying to name the baby.

"Not the point." I said rolling my eyes and sighed.

"So what now, Alex?"

"Come back to my place!"

"Why should I?" His english accent was back to being ice cold, I groaned in fustration of how he was acting so definite.

"Because I fucked up our relationship and you deserve an explaination." I rolled my eyes as I quoted Kyle's harsh words. Tool. Cmplete british tool. I grabbed a cigarette pack and a lighter out of my bag and lit it, then took a deep drag.

"I know you're mocking me."

"Am not!"

"Are so, I think it's rude." He said "Especailly with all the shit you've put me through."

"Put _you _through? Do you see where I'm working? DO you know how difficult it was to leave? Do you know how little money Effy and I had?" I questioned angerily. He was selfish. SO fucking selfixh! What did he think I enjoy working in a joint like this, leaving my friends, my _boyfriend. _DId he think I was all laughs and smiles when I left! I cried all the way to Long Islandon on the bus! I was living in hell for nine months.

"I was too far in, this is fucked up, Alex!"

"I never promised you a ray of light, I never promised there'd be sunshine everyday. You decided you wanted me when you kissed me. I didn't force this upon you!" I yelled as some people glanced at Kyle and I. I just glared at them and they minded their own business. "You made me go crazy!"

"That's what love is suppose to do to you, it's suppose to make you go mad, and right now your making me go mad." He cupped my face then pressed his lips against mine, I moaned and warpped my arms around his neck.

HE wrapped his arms around my hips.

* * *

><p>We ended up on my bed in my room, in my apartment that I shared with Effy. I moaned against his lip as they made contact with my neck, I closed my eyes and leaned my head back against the matress, gripping his hair. He pulled my dress over my head and grinned down at me, I could the lust in his eyes as I kicked off my boots and pulled off his clothes. I hoped Effy wasn't home, I did. I didn't want her to hear us, I hoped if she were home, she wouldn't be anry with me.<p>

I ran my hands down his tan muscles and moaned as he stroked my legs. I was finally going to give myself away to some one that I wanted. Not a rapis. Not a boy that cheated on me. I was scribbled in ink. Every page was splattered with ink. My book seemed never to have a happy ending. Until now. There was no rape on my page, no blood, no hurt. It was what I wanted all along. This was what I wanted for the longest time.

He ripped my fishnets off, and he stared at my black lace bra with knitted eyebrows. He grappled with my bra clasp, quickly frustrated that it was such a challenge to him. Sure, he could hold drag me all the way to a another street with me kicking and yelling, but he couldn't unhook a simple bra.

I laughed and unhooked it myself. The lacy garment was no longer his concern, but what lay beneath it, barely concealed. He ripped the bra off and tossed it aside.

I smacked him. "I liked that one! What the hell! You'll pay for that later!"" I stopped in my mid sentence when I heard a door knock. Fuck!

"Alex! What the fuck is going on in there!"

"Effy, go away, I'm busy!" I fought back a moan as Kyle kissed down my chest.

"Oh I get it," I knew the meaning to that statement. Effy world it's saying "Great job, Garcia!" or something similiar.

I heard footsteps, so I guessed she left me alone, I got back to what I was orginally doing and I noticed the full on lust in his eyes. I was shocked that Kyle was capable of having that much type of emotion in his eyes.

"Tell me you love me," He said as he pulled down my underwear.

"I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you." I whispered over and over again

"I love you too," He pressed his lips against mine, but this kiss was soft, not rough and passionate.

It was love.

* * *

><p>THe sun peeked through the cutrains and I sighed noticing a small scratch on a Kyle's back, probably from me. I looked at the clock and my eyes grew wide. Shit! Oh my Gods! It was twelve I'm late! Lylod is going to kill me! Shit! Shit! Shit! I carefully got out of the bed and made my way to the closet, grabbing a black lace bra and matching underwear along the way. Gray cotton long tank with a multicolored Union Jack and guitar print on front. Superfine sleeveless tank has a scoop neck with a racer back, black ripped skinny jeans and naja cutout heels. I grabbed my favorite black leather jacket that I called love in the form of a leather jacket. I ran to the bathroom and put my hair in a messy bun and did my make up quickly, yet it looked perfect. I grabbed my bag and made my way out of the bedroom, leaving a sleeping Kyle.<p>

I saw Effy at the counter, with a coffee in her hand.

"Late,"

"Hell yeah." I said "Lylod is going to kill me!"

"Oh no he won't, he's too much of a pussy to." She said

I glared at her "Just give me the coffee so i can go."

She smiled in accomplishment and "Here you." She handed me the coffee then I ran out of the apartment .

I walked to Conrtol Moan, which was closed because it was day time, but everyone knew you had to o through the back to get in. So I went through the back. I saw the band waiting and whining to Lylod,who had his arms crossed and had a death look on. I sighed and walked up the stage.

"Sorry I'm la-"

"Doesn't matter, just get the song done."

"Okay, guys?" I asked turnin to the band and they just nodded getting ready.

"One, two, Three, Four!" I said in the microphone.

_R -O -C -K -Mafia_

_Creation shows me what to do_  
><em>I'm dancing on the floor with you<em>  
><em>And when you touch my hand<em>  
><em>I go crazy, yeah<em>

_The music tells me what to feel_  
><em>I like you now<em>  
><em>But is this real<em>  
><em>By the time we say goodnight<em>  
><em>I'll know if this is right<em>

_And I feel you (you) coming through my veins._  
><em>Am I into you (you) or is it music to blame?<em>

_Who owns my heart_  
><em>Is it love or is it art<em>  
><em>'Cause the way you got your body movins got me confused<em>  
><em>And I can't tell if it's the beat or sparks<em>

_Who owns my heart_  
><em>Is it love or is it art<em>  
><em>You know I wanna believe that we're a masterpiece<em>  
><em>But sometimes it's hard to tell in the dark<em>  
><em>Who owns my heart<em>

_The room is full_  
><em>But all I see is the way<em>  
><em>Your eyes just blaze through me<em>  
><em>Like fire in the dark<em>  
><em>We're like living art<em>

_And it hits me_  
><em>Like a tidal wave<em>  
><em>Are you feeling me?<em>

_Or is the music to blame?_

_Who owns my heart_  
><em>Is it love or is it art<em>  
><em>'Cause the way you got your body movins got me confused<em>  
><em>And I can't tell if it's the beat or sparks<em>

_Who owns my heart_  
><em>Is it love or is it art<em>  
><em>You know I wanna believe that we're a masterpiece<em>  
><em>But sometimes it's hard to tell in the dark<em>  
><em>Who owns my heart<em>

_So come on, baby_  
><em>Keep on roping me<em>  
><em>Keep on roping me<em>  
><em>Like a rodeo<em>  
><em>Baby, hold me close<em>  
><em>Come on<em>  
><em>Here we go (x3)<em>

_And it hits me_  
><em>Like a tidal wave<em>  
><em>Are you feeling me<em>  
><em>Or is the music to blame<em>

_Who owns my heart_  
><em>Is it love or is it art<em>  
><em>'Cause the way you got your body movins got me confused<em>  
><em>And I can't tell if it's the beat or sparks<em>

_Who owns my heart_  
><em>Is it love or is it art<em>  
><em>You know I wanna believe that we're a masterpiece<em>  
><em>But sometimes it's hard to tell in the dark<em>

_Who owns my heart_

I sucked in a deep breath and exhale peacefully, that was awesome, that has to be the best performance/partice I have done since I got here. I looked at Lylod who was staring at me.

"What happen?"

"What do you mean?"

"You sound lively." He noted "Why?"

I smiled "I think I'm in love."

* * *

><p><p>

**Three days that's not bad! :D Could have uploaded faster but whatever(: **

**REVEIW REVIEW REVIEW REVEIW**


	3. Chapter 3

**THis HAS A HUGE SURPISE AND I DO NOT WANT FLAMES, BECAUSE OF SOMETHING THAT IS IN THE THE LIGHTING THEIF MOVIE DAMN IT! UNDERSTAND?**

* * *

><p><em>I have a heart I swear I do<br>But just not baby when it comes to you  
>I get so hungry when you say you love me<br>If you know what's good for you  
>I think you're hot I think you're cool<br>You're the kinda guy I'd stalk in school  
>But now that I'm famous, you're up my anus<br>Now I'm gonna eat you fool!_

_[CHORUS]_  
><em>I eat boys up, breakfast and lunch<em>  
><em>Then when I'm thirsty, I drink their blood<em>  
><em>Carnivore animal, I am a Cannibal<em>  
><em>I eat boys up, you better run<em>  
><em>I am Cannibal<em>  
><em>I am Cannibal (I'll eat you up)<em>  
><em>I am Cannibal<em>  
><em>I am Cannibal (I'll eat you up)<em>

_Whenever you tell me I'm pretty_  
><em>That's when the hunger really hits me<em>  
><em>You're little heart goes pitter patter<em>  
><em>I want your liver on a platter<em>  
><em>Use your finger to stir my tea<em>  
><em>and for dessert I'll suck your teeth<em>  
><em>Be too sweet and you'll be a gonner<em>  
><em>I'll pull a Jeffrey Dahmer<em>

_[CHORUS]_  
><em>I eat boys up, breakfast and lunch<em>  
><em>Then when I'm thirsty, I drink their blood<em>  
><em>Carnivore animal, I am a Cannibal<em>  
><em>I eat boys up, you better run<em>  
><em>I am Cannibal<em>  
><em>I am Cannibal (I'll eat you up)<em>  
><em>I am Cannibal<em>  
><em>I am Cannibal (I'll eat you up)<em>

_Oh oh woah oh woah [x8]_

_I am Cannibal_  
><em>I am Cannibal (I'll eat you up)<em>  
><em>I am =Cannibal<em>  
><em>I am Cannibal (I'll eat you up)<em>

_I love you_  
><em>I warned you<em>  
><em>ROAR<em>

I smirked when I saw Kyle crossing his arms over his chest, I don't know whether if it was decieted to him or if I was just singing because of what we did for last night, because that was fucking wild. I could not believe that was staying for a week, that was our deal, that he was staying a week, then I had to Manhatten. Not that I was, I couldn't. I would go crazy again, I just couldn't.

"Alright! That was Cannibal! I hope you guys enjoyed!" I grinned "I'll be here tomorrow night!"

I walked off stage.

"Alex, sexy work."

"Just give me my money, so I can change." I snapped at him narrowing my eyes.

He handed me a wad of hundreds "Unusual good work, congratulations."

"Whatever, thanks I guess."

"Welcome, Alex."

"I guess." I said

I took one last look at Lylod who was smirking at me and walked toward my dressing room, I sat down at the black vintage vanity I had in there and began to take off my glitterly make up. I took off my sequin bow mini top hat and my mandala bid necklace. I took off my black leather pumps, that was hurting my feet and I unzipped my dark purple corin dress. I looked in the mirror to see myself and noticed the bruises on my hips that were made by Kyle from last night.

_"I'm not going to be gentle I hope you know."_

His voice rang in my head and I grinned when I heard a knock on my door. I walked toward the door, smiling widely and I opened it dispite me being in a lace underwear and a lace bra. I saw Kyle leaning against the door frame, smirking.

"Cannibal?"

"I like the song and well that's for you." I smirked and grabbed his hand, pulling him inside and closed the door.

"Really?" He faked a gasp "You're pretty rough, as you sound."

"Fuck you." A small smile played on my lips as I took in his attire.

He was dressed so casually for Kyle; a light gray sweater and dark wash jeans, matched with his boots."I love you too." A small smile tugged on his lips, I loved his smile. It was my favorite thing about him.

"Really?"

"Yes, all the time, get dress, so we can go back to your apartment."

I smirked "Fine," I said

I slipped on silk tie-dye camisole dress, I pulled on fishnet tights and black combat boots. I redid my smokey make up quickly and bounded to Kyle, grabbing his hand and led him out of the dressing room.

* * *

><p>"Yeah so Lylod is your typical jack ass." I said as I turned the key to my apartment as Kyle questioned more about my job.<p>

"Have you splet with him."

"No!" I said in disgust

"No? Really? He seems interested in you."

"Shut up, Kyle." I said lowly, that was just stupid. A fucking stupid statement, because that man has done some awful shit and for that it was just hurtful.

"Okay, okay, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just feel like somethin bad is going to happen." I said quietly and leaned against him and kissed his lips sweetly.

"Cute, Ali." He said after I pulled away and opened the door.

"Hey Effs, do you think I'm cu-" My mouth dropped at the sight of the person sitting on couch.

"Alexandria."

"It's Alex," I corrected gaining control of my lungs

"Right, well are you going to hug your mother." She said

She was in white dress, tights and black heeled boots; her black hair was pulled half way up and her make up was just black eyeliner. She was absolutely gorgeous. She had my olive skin, near black eyes and jet black hair like mine. I felt like I was looking in a mirror. It was strange, I couldn't believe it. What was she doing here? Wasn't she not allowed to be here?

"Why?"

"Because I'm your mother, Alex." She said smiling

"No," I said.

"No I'm not your mother?"

"No, you certainly don't act like it." I said "A mother protects their children!" I felt Kyle put his hand on my shoulder.

"I had no choice!"

"Mom!" I yelled "Just leave! This isn't making any sense, You can't just pop into my life like this!"

"Alexandria!"

"Stop!" Tears started slipping my eyes and rolling down my cheek.

Kyle then turned me aside and huged me to his chest.

"Just please me alone, mom."

"I want to speak to you, alone."

"FINE LATER!" I screamed at her in fustration

Can't she leave me alone?

* * *

><p><strong>TA DA! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! ITS A PRETTY LITTLE BUTTON DONE THERE!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, hm how to start, well um. I took a short...LONG break from Fanfiction. You know depression, horomones, family etc. But whatever I'm back and let's get ready to roll!(:**

* * *

><p>I knew she wasn't going to leave without fight, I knew that and how she spoke to me. It made me feel like I was a child again, like I didn't have control over my life. When I left my father, I was free. Minerva wasn't going to say she can own me. Antonio was my nightmare. I wasn't going back to being a child. SHe was not going to own me. Legally I'm eighteen. No one owns or tells me what to do anymore. I'm not going to tell Minerva do that to me.<p>

I locked myself in me and Kyle's room, I sat on my bed biting my nails. I didn't know who the hell I could ask for help. Effy and Kyle were pyshics, I haven't spoken to Mia in forever and I know she'll freak out when I tell her Minerva is here and wants to be my mother. I thought of the only person I could think of. I didn't want to, but it was best and I knew it. I crawled across my bed, and reached over to the bed, grabbing my phone and dailed the number. I sat back down, and leaned against the pillows, pulling my kness to my chest as it rang.

_Ring...Ring...Ring...Ring...Ri- "Hello?"_ a groggy voice

"Um, hey, Percy,"

_"Alex? Is that really you! Where have you been?"_

"I need your help,"

"_What the hell? What is going on? Trouble, what is happening?"_

"My mom, s-s-she's back." tears started leaking out of my eyes.

_"Minerva? What? What do you mean?"_

"She's back! She's here!"

_"She's there? Where you are? What is going on with you! Alex, where the hell have you been!"_

"It's a long ass story, Percy. I have changed. Just please tell me what to do!"

_"Are you with Kyle?"_

I closed my eyes, noticing the hostitally in his voice "Yes,"

_"Why can't you use his help?"_

"Because he isn't like us! I know I'm different from you, because of the whole werewolf deal, but listen, Percy, you know what it's like to go through a parent who wants to be in your life suddenly. Please Percy, I never asked you for anything."

I didn't ask him for anything.

Espeically when I was in pyshotic depression, I never asked him for anything. I never ran to him, he never came to me. Was that how our relationship worked? We don't care fo each other? What is it that? If so, dear Gods, Aphrodite gave up on us. I seriously wonder if all the Gods gave up on us, because honestly, I know I wasn't blessed. I know that for a fact. I was born to a mother who didn't want her youngest child, gave it to the abusive father and who had witnessed her sister get raped and hit by a car so hard she died.

I wasn't blessed

There was a long pause _"...Okay, Alex. I'll help you."_

I closed my eyes and leaned my head back. "Thank you so much, Percy."

_"Look, Trouble, it's late, I have to go to sleep."_

I open my eyes and look around to see Kyle standing at the end of the bed. "Okay, Bye." I said quickly and hung up.

"Hey, Kyle."

"Babe, honestly, maybe you should try to reconnect with her."

"Explain to me why I would do that."

"I don't know, you are just lucky you have a mother."

"Lucky! You know, Kyle, I am anything, but lucky! If you would see my dreams, see my mind, you would be in tears!" I got off the bed and stormed toward the window to look out of it, with arms crossed. It came to realization, he didn't know me. I never told him what had happen to me. I never let him on that secret.

"Maybe if you would tell me, instead of running off every fucking minute then I would know!"

I spun around "You wouldn't be able to handle anything I tell,"

"Alex, I'm stupid! I know what happen to you! You show all the systoms of a abuse victem!"

My mouth almost hit the floor.

_He knew._

"You don't know anything,"

"There you go,"

""What do you mean?"

"You never took off your jacket or you wore sweaters, even though it was hot. You would limp, or have faded bruises on your legs. You wouldn't let me touch you, even when I kissed you, you would flinch like I was going to hurt you."

I felt tears rush in my eyes. "Shut up!"

"Why! You have been lying to me! You said you dad was just a asshole, you said he never laid a hand on you!"

I slapped him across the slap, he pushed me and I stumbled onto the bed, laying on my back. He got on top of me and straddled my hips. He brought his lips to mine, roughly, I slid my tongue in his mouth as he slid his hand up my dress, and he pulled it over my head. Ipulled his sweater over his head, messing his blonde hair up. I didn't like the fact he pushed me. I hated the fact, but this would make up for it.

He kissed down my neck, and sat up so I could undo his jeans, he kicked them off and pulled down his boxers. He pulled down my tights, and underwear.

"I really love you," he said huskily

"I love you too,"

* * *

><p>I got out of the bed carefully, and grabbed a change of clothes, I wrapped a robe around myself and tip toed out of my bed room to the main bathroom, where the shower was. I let the robe fall freely from my body, and I turned my back to the mirror, pulling my hiar to the side, turning my head slightly toward the mirror. Looking at my butterfly tattoo on my back. I realized the only reason why i got the tattoo, was because I wanted to be beautiful and a butterfly meant beauty.<p>

But what does beauty mean now?

I use it for the club,

Girls use it for clubs

strip clubs

Prosituting

What does it mean now?

I got intot he shower, turning the foset on and began to wash myself. My dark hair looked more black than usual, because of the water. My silver eyes closed and I let the water take control over me. It was morning it had to be at least 10 A.M, I was tired still. Alot of shit has happen last night and I wasn't sure if I was ready to go to work yet, but hell I need the money. I got out of the shower, and I got on my fours and shook my body and head. I quickly got up on my two feet, shocked. I had never done that before.

I looked in the mirror, my eyes were silver, but the pupil was small like a dogs.

My wolf senses were back.


	5. Chapter 5

_Try to overthink a simple situation You can miss your chance Cause I'm not really looking for a conversation I just wanna dance_

_DJ all day playing the right song come on and turn it up (come on and turn it up)_

_Leave me standing here going on and on Missing out on all the fun So stop the talk and dance with me_

_Dance with me you know how to do it what you waiting for get on the floor dance with me (dance with me)_

_thats the way you move it show me what you got stop the talk and dance with me_

_Talking bout astrology is fascinating I try to groove with you how long are you really gonna keep me waiting? tell me watcha trying to do (watcha trying to do)_  
><em>DJ all day playing the right songs everybody in the house (everybody in the house)<em>

_Leave me standing here going on and on We're the ones missing out shut your mouth and dance with me_

_dance with me you know how to do it what you waiting for get on the floor dance with me (dance with me)_

_thats the way you move it show me what you got stop the talk and dance with me_

_Wanna dance all night Yea Everybody had a good time from the outside looking in_

_When we can be a part of it Everybody...body...body_  
><em>Everybody<em>  
><em>DJ all day playing the right songs come on and turn it up<em>

_you and me standing here you going on and on missing out on all the fun so stop the talk and dance with me_

_dance with me you know how to do it (you know how to do it) what you waiting for get on the floor dance with me (dance with me)_

_that's the way you move it show me what you got stop the talk and dance with me_

_dance with me you know how to do it what you waiting for get on the floor_

_dance with me (dance with me) that's the way you move it show me what you got so stop the talk and dance with me_

I smiled as I heard the coward roar, I didn't like working here, but if I couldn't say I didn't love the cheering. My eyes roamed the crowd, and once they laid eyes on one certain young man, I almost fell off the stage. There sat...

Perseus Jackson

"Alright everybody, good night! Come back tomorrow!" I walked off the stage, and Lyold was waiting for me. His cat eyes flashed toward me like I was a piece of meat.

"Well, Lyold, can I have my money now?"

"Alex, behave yourself, I have it right here."

He handed me the wad of cash.

I counted it quickly "You're a hundred short, Lyold."

"Well, shit, you have five hundred dollars, why the fuck do you need six hundred."

"Because that's what you pay me!"

"Shut the hell up, Alexandria."

"Don't call me that! You said that it would be fair,"

"Well, _Alex, _You obviously don't get it when some one says you aren't getting shit."

"Why the hell do you do this!"

I stormed toward my dressing room, I need to pay rent soon and it was eight hundred dollars. I couldn't believe this was happening. Effy made shitty tips and I get paid more. I needed the money. I honestly don't know why I stand for this shit. I leaned against the door, and inhaled deeply.

I took off my Premium Cupped Sequin Tunic, I kicked off my ankle Dolce Vita Flash boots and I sat down on the vanity, taking off the Wool black Fedora I was wearing on my curly hair. I redid my kohl rimmed eyes, and took off my messed up red lipstick. I pulled on a black and grey bubble hem dress, I pulled on lace thigh length stockings, and slipped my feet into black Electra booties. I looked at myself in the mirror, and did a light pink lip stick on and kissed the mirror, leaving the lip stain on my mirror.

I slipped on a Burberry Brit Oversized merino wool cardigan, leaving it unbotten, I grabbed my bag and walked out of the dressing room and out to the main area of the music club. The club wasn't high or intense, honestly it wasn't raging popular, it was more like a barlesque club than anything really. My dark hair fell freely over my shoulder as my smokey eyes flashed toward where Percy was sitting. I sat down next to him, yet he didn't notice me.

I looked at the bar tender " I'll take a glass of tequila," I said setting my bag on the stool next to me.

"Alex Garcia," Percy said turning toward me and smirked

"How may I help you?" I said taking a sip of my drink

"The question is how may I help you?"

"Come home with me,"

He raised an eyebrow "Do you mean...?"

"Of course not! I want to show you something,"

"Like what,"

I leaned forward "My wolf senses are back,"

"I thought after the rape...it went away."

"Well it did, now it's back."

"So how have you been?"

"It's been different you know... It's been hard not having Mia, Miles, Chiron...you."

"I missed you too,"

"I never said that,"

"Sounded like it,"

"Well how's um...Annabeth?" I cocked my head to the side, and looked at him. I think that was her name, but I wasn't quite sure.

He nodded noticing my questioning tone when I had said "She's fine, how's Kyle?"

"Fine,"

I stared into his blue eyes and he was leaning, we were inches from each other.

"Look, Perce, I can't-" He interputted me by kissing me.

My eyes closed, and I put my hands on his cheek. This was wrong, but this felt right. What was going on? He pressed his lips harder against mine.

This wasn't right was it?

* * *

><p><strong>:) feel free to answer that question for our dear little Ali(: Percy and Kyle would love for you to review<strong>

**Xox Brainchild98**


	6. Chapter 6

Percy's P.O.V

I slid my tongue into Alex's mouth as I thursted into her one more time, before clasping on top of her, panting heavily. Her dark hair fell across the pillow like a ink stain. I rolled off of her and next to her, holding her close to my body. She buried her face in my shoulder, and cuddled up to me. I smiled slightly, and wrapped my arms around her.

"This was wrong," she panted, looking up at me with those gorgeous silver eyes.

I looked down at her "Kyle would understand wouldn't he? If you broke up with him?"

"What about Annabeth?"

_Shit_

"I'll come up with something,"

She looked at me as if I had said I was going to jump off a body. "Percy, I don't know if I'm in love with you or Kyle. I feel like a slut now. I'm with a guy who cares for me and actually went to go find me, but I slept with you... Some one I fell in love with, but I don't know if I ever fell out of love with you."

I tenderly kissed her and looked in her eyes "I never stopped loving you."

"You loved me?"

"Of course, you were my first time, you were my first love. Yes, I had a cursh on Annabeth, and I dated her, but Alex, that was because you were changing... You turned dark."

"Because I am dark, I always have been. Just because I smoke, dress differently and have purple highlights in my hair, doesn't mean our realtionship has to end."

I never took that into consideration, she was right and it shouldn't change us. Annabeth would have to get over it, because I choose Alex, but I'm not sure if Alex will choose me. I stroked her cheek, and leaned down, sweetly kissing her. I remember telling Annabeth about me and Alex's realtionship.

_Her hair reminded me of Alex's hair, I sat across from Annabeth, with the coffee cup in my hand. My blue eyes flashed toward her to find any emotion in her. If I said I didn't miss Alex, I would be lying. _

_She was gone. _

_No one had seen her. _

_Not even Mia_

_Annabeth leaned foward, running her hand through my bangs "What's wrong Percy?"_

_"Nothing, Wise Girl."_

_"You are lying."_

_"So what?"_

_"So you can tell me!"_

_"Look, some one very important to me disappeared for about a week now."_

_Her dark grey eyes widen "Oh Percy,"_

_"Forget it,"_

_"What was his name?"_

_"It's what was her name, Wise Girl. Her name was Alex."_

_"Was she one of us?"_

_"Yes, well sort of..."_

_She looked at me like I was craazy, but shook it off. "Who was her parent?"_

_"Minerva,"_

_Her eyes widen "But Minerva hasn't had children!"_

_"Well apparently she had a kid, she was one of the demi gods I was suppose to bring in, but she was the one I couldn't get."_

_"Why?"_

_I looked down and didn't answer_

_"Answer me, Percy."_

_"I dated her, I thought she was beautiful and so kind... But then she turned into this dark person. She changed everything her clothing, her hair, how she acted. We broke up soon after."_

_"Percy, I am so sorry."_

_"But the thing is she was a bitch compared to you."_

_Annabeth laughed "What is that suppose to mean?"_

_"Annabeth, I mean like she was harsh, she hated me when we first met, then she started being nice to me when we got together, it was different. It wasn't like our relationship at all."_

_"You loved her,"_

_I didn't reply, because it was true and I honestly knew she was right. I did love her. I was so sure she loved me, but our realtionship was so screw up... But that was how realtionships were suppose to be like, right?_

_I looked at her "I didn't love her..."_

_She gasped "You liar!"_

_I laughed "Why do you say that?"_

_"Because you looked down, and you didn't answer," She shurgged "So you're lying."_

_"I'm not,"_

_Annabeth wasn't a person to take no for a answer, I knew that, I was pretty sure everyone knew that. That was one of the things that reminded me of Alex. _

_Her stubborness._

_"Alex was different, something that I couldn't forget happened to us."_

_"What happen?"_

_I gulped "One night we went into the alley to get something from my car, a group of guys showed up and the leader had grabbed Alex, while the others jumped me. H-h-he raped her, he didn't take a mercy."_

_"Oh my Gods, Percy."_

_"It's over, I can't change the past."_

"Nothing is going to happen to you, I promise, Alex."

I stared down at the girl, she didn't say anything, she just cuddled up closer to me resting her head where my heart was.

"I can hear you heart," she sounded so innocent. I had never heard her sound so soft and so innocent.

I hugged her close to me and kissed her head. We staid There was a knock on the door, then the door opened and there stood Effy, arms crossed and her witch eyes narrowed. Alex sat up, pulling the comforter to cover her chest, leaving me covered from the waist down. Alex was wided eyed, I could feel her shaking. Effy's dark brown curly hair was striaghten, making her look sharper than she actually was.

"Well, Alex-"

"I was going to break with Kyle!" she blurted out cutting off Effy.

"What?" maybe she and I were both confused, but I had to admit I liked where this was going.

"And had you broke up with him yet?"

Alex shook her head "No, I was caught up..."

Effy narrowed her eyes, then cocked her head toward me "Hey, Percy, right? Why didn't you help her out with her problem?" her british accent was harsh and intimdiating.

"I got caught up too,"

"Then maybe you two should stop acting like fucking idiots and breka up with your boyfriend and girlfriend before you end up in bed."

"Look, Effison, I don't need you to baby me, understand? I am grown. Not a child."

She looked down "I thought you and Kyle were in love,"

Alex looked at her sadly "I thought that too, until he pushed me."

My eyes widen "He pushed you?"

She looked at me and nodded

"Is that why he isn't around tonight?" Effy asked curiously

She nodded again

"Alright, I'm tired, and I want to go to sleep. Goodnight! If you keep me up with noises, I'll shoot you in the morning."

"Alright Effs."

Effy roll her eyes, spinning on her heels and walked out of the room closing the door. That was...eventful... I noticed Alex looking down at her hands, quietly. I leaned toward her and kissed her bare shoulder up to her ear. I knew she smiled, she leaned against me.

"I _love_ you," I whispered into her ear.

She smiled widely and kissed me "I love you too,"

I leaned back against the pillows "Are you coming back to Manhattan?"

She looked at me honestly offened "And be a upper east Manhattan girl again? Hell no," she said as she got up, looking for her clothing. She tossed me my boxers and I pulled them on as she slipped my shirt on and a boyshorts on.

"Alex..."

She climbed back into the bed, and rested her head on my chest "Just stay with me,"

I saw her eyes begin to close, I wraped my arms around her protectively and kissed her head "I'm bringing you back with me." I whispered

_She needed to go back._

* * *

><p><strong>I have to say this is my favorite chapter so far!(: hahaha PercyXAlex timeeee!(:<strong>

**Reviewww!**

**xoxox BC**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okkk I'm awesome three chapters in two days!(: Haha I hope you like this, because honestly today has been a bad day and I need cheering up/:**

**So pleaseee enjoy this chapter!(: I want to make sure you like this chapter!(: Ok yeah I knoq you guys are wondering why the hell Kyle pushed Alex, but this will be alot clearer on the REAL Kyle Kingsworthy :D or should I say :/**

* * *

><p>Alex's POV<p>

My eyes fluttered open, and looked up to see Percy, looking down at me stroking my dark hair. Percy had one hand rubbing a smooth circles against my hip, I climbed on top of him, smiling down down at him and kissed his lips softly. He smiled against my lips, cupping my face and he slipped his tongue in my mouth, making out kissing more rougher than needed. I moaned and fisted his dark brown hair **(A/N YES OH MY GOD(S) HE IS MOVIE VERSE DEAL WITH IT!) **and he started to run his hands down to my ass. He squeezed it, causing me to moan and shudder. He rolled over, having me under him and kissed me. I hooked my fingers in his band of his boxers. He slipped his hands up my shirt, smiling against my lips. Then suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Alex, you in there?"

I ripped myself from Percy, and fell off of the bed "Yeah, I'm changing hang on a second!"

I let out a silent scream and Percy got out of my bed, I pushed him toward the closet, and he tossed me a dress and boots.

"Thank you," I whispered handing him his shirt and jeans before kissing him and pushing him into the closet and closing the door, but not the point where it was completely dark inside.

I spilled the white and purple tye dye mini dress on, then tied the combat boots on quickly. I fixed my hair, and smoothed out my bed, I didn't want it to look like it was so messy to the point that it looked like some one had sex in there.

"Alex, can I come in now?" Kyle asked "It's not like I haven't seen you naked before."

I squeezed my eyes shut.

_Fuck. Why did he have to say that?_

I ran to the door, and opened it to the blonde boy, who was leaning against the door frame with arms crossed. I forced a smile on, and he kissed me.

_He pushed me._

"Kyle, I need to talk to y-"

"Is some one here?"

"N-n-no," I stuttered

"Really, because I can hear the voices of some one's mind in here."

"Kyle, that's stupid, no one is here." I turned around and began to walk across the room.

"What now I'm stupid?" he grabbed my arm spinning me around to look at him.

_Ow_

"Stop it that hurts."

"Like what happen to your sister?"

My eyes widen "Leave me alone!"

He pushed me hard, causing me to stumble backwards "Why should I? Alex, you're not your dad's anymore, you're mine."

"Fuck you, and get the hell out of my apartment!"

He slapped me, then Percy bursted out of the closet, fully closed and he pulled me away from Kyle, causing me to fall against him. Kyle's eyes darken and he glared at me.

"You _lied_ to me." he hissed

"What the hades? Get the hell away from Alex, she deserves better!" he said as I cried against his chest nursing my red cheek.

"Percy, make him go away." I said quietly against his chest.

Percy put me aside, and walked toward Kyle. I noticed his bright blue eyes had darken with anger, his fist were clenched and his jaw was clenched. I stared at the two boys, and hoping honestly it wouldn't excolate to anything violent. I was tired of the violence in my life.

Blood

Screams

Punches

Kicks

Hurt

That's all that was in my life.

Pain.

"Get the hell out of her apartment!"

Kyle pushed Percy, hard. "And who will make me?"

Percy pushed him back "I'll fucking rip you in shreads, brit."

"Really, Water Brat?" Kyle hissed through his teeth "What the fuck can you do! You are probably using her, because you are gay. But Alex is used to having people using her, aren't you babe."

_He seriously just said that._

Percy swung his arms, letting his fist make contact with Kyle's cheek, my eyes widen and I stared the boys as they began to fight. They continued to fight, punch, by punch. I let out a scream, when Kyle punched Percy in the and blood dripped out of his mouth. I made my way to the boys, trying my best to seperate them, but nothing helped. Then suddenly a fist connected with my cheek, hard, like the punches I would get from my father. I fell to the ground, I sat there, frozen, touching my bright red cheek.

I stared up at Kyle too shocked to say words.

He _hit _me.

He hit me.

What did I do to him?

What did I do to him to make him hit me?

What?

Why?

I wanted to kill him, but I couldn't find the strength to get up and try to. Percy rushed to my side, picking me up, bridal style, rocking me back and forth as Kyle just stared at me, shocked.

How could he?

How dare he?

Why would he do that to me?

I cried silently into Percy's shirt, never had I felt so betrayed in my life. I thought Kyle loved me, but I realized if he did love me.

He wouldn't have grabbed my arm the way he did.

He wouldn't have pushed

He slapped me.

He wouldn't have punched me.

"I'm sorry, Alex." Kyle said then walked out of the room, and out of my apartment. Percy got up and laid me on the bed, he took off my boots and laid down next to me. He wiped my tears away with his thumb.

"I love you, Alex."

I closed my eyes, and sighed "I love you too, Percy."

I felt a sudden urge in my stomach that made me jolt, I covered my mouth, and ran to the small bathroom in my room. I rushed to the toilet and I got onto my knees. I began to vomit vicously, I felt Percy hold my hair back with one hand, while the other rubbed my back as he said soothing words. I leaned back against him, breathing heavily and I grabbed a piece of toilet paper, wiped my mouth weakly. I tossed it in the waste basket and leaned back agaisnt Percy.

"Are you okay?"

My eyes widen in realization, and I felt my throat turn dry and I felt like time stop.

"Did we use a condom last night?"

* * *

><p><strong>BAH BUM BAH!(: TA DA! Review if you want her pregnant or not and I'll see how the votes areee!(: REVIEW!<strong>

**I love cliff hangers! **

**xoxox BC**


	8. Chapter 8

Percy's P.O.V

I stared at the door of the bathroom that Alex was in, she apparently didn't want me in there and it was honestly killing me. Alex and I had gotten out to get the pregnancy test. It was the most embarssasing thing I had done with Alex and honestly she was the most angry person in the drug store.

_Alex stood there next to me, and her silver eyes were brighten with panic, her foot tapped, impatiently, and one hand she had the pregnancy test kit box in her hand and the other one was gripping my hand as if it were dear life. I raised my hand that was holding her hand. and kissed it, trying to calm her down, but I could feel her shaking. I didn't want her to feel like that. I honestly was just as scared as her. We were both eighteen and my father would kill me._

_"Everything will turn out fine, I promise."_

_"I don't believe you." She muttered under her breath as we stepped up to the counter._

_"Having a nice day today?"_

_Alex glared at her "Fine," she placed the Pregnancy Test box on the counter. _

_The elderly woman looked down at the box then to Alex with a disapproving look. "Alright," _

_Alex glared at the woman back, I face palmed my forehead and praid to the Zeus that Alex wouldn't start something. Just by the look on her face, I could tell she was pissed. My blue eyes **(A/N YES HE HAS BLUE EYES LIKE IN THE MOVIE!) **were pleading to her. The woman looked at us pointly._

_"How old are you two?"_

_Then that's when Alex exploded "What are you trying say, bro! Que! Come on bitch, what the hell are you trying to say!" _

_I grabbed the bag with the pregnancy test in it, and threw a twenty dollar bill on the counter, grabbing Alex and throwing her over my shoulder, rushing out of the drug store. She was screaming and kicking._

_"Persues fucking Jackson, Gods damn it, put me down!"_

_"What was that!"_

_"Put me down!"_

_"Alexandria Garcia I am not putting you down till you stop screaming at me!"_

I suddenly heard a slam and a scream, I paniced and I began to bang on the door, then it barged in and saw Alex leaning against, sobbing into her hands. She looked up at me too shock to say anything, she tried to something, but it didn't come out. She pointed to the pregnancy test that was on the sink. I slowly made my way to it, and I picked it up slowly. Looking at it, I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

_**Pregnant **_it stood out in bold on the little screen. I froze, and I heard a sob escape Alex's mouth.

"Please don't leave me!" She sobbed "Please don't leave me!"

When she looked up at me, I felt my heart shatter into a million pieces.

_Did she really think I'm going to leave her?_

I rushed toward her sight, hugging her close to her and kissed her head as I rocked her back and forth, she sobbed in my shoulder. I knew she was scared, but to think I was leaving her because she was pregnant, scared me. I wasn't going to leave her just because she was pregnant that was ridiclous. I love her, and shit when I fell for her, I knew I wasn't going to fall out of love with her. SHe wrapped her arms around my neck, sobbing into me.

"I'm scared," she sobbed "I'm not going to be a good mother."

I made her pull away from me "Hey, don't talk like that, Alex, you are going to be the mother you never had."

She stared at me sniffling "He is going to kill me if he finds out,"

"Who? Kyle?"

He was the least of my worrys

"No, my dad..." the suddenly the tears had stopped, then panic rushed to her face.

"Trouble, relax-"

"He's going to kill me! We can not tell him! We shouldn't even go back to Manhattan!"

"Alex, what is going on!"

"No! You don't know him!"

"Tell me what I don't know, Trouble."

"You'll hate me," she cried out weakly "That's why Kyle hates me!"

"No, Alex, I won't hate you, just please tell me what's going on."

"Antonio hates me, he _hates me. _You don't understand, when I say he hates me and he would pulls knives on me... He woould beat me." She choked back a sob "H-h-h-he killed my s-s-s-sister! He let that man rape her and I, like he got him to go to the alley and rapee me! He found out about you! He thought I was going to tell you and he was going to kill you! That's the real reason why I broke up with you! He is going to kill my baby!"

I stared at her, shocked. I couldn't believe what she was telling me. Those bruises I had seen everytime we had sex... Those were caused by him, that's why Alex wouldn't let me touch her, why she would flinch every time I would grab her. He killed her sister... He is a demon. Alex stared at me, then I guess by the look on my face, she bursted into tears. I wrapped my arms around her again, trying my best to calm her.

I had never seen her so...

Vulnerable

Tired

Innocent

Is this was new...

"I don't hate you, I don't pity you, Alex. I swear everything is going to be better than it is!"

"Percy, he is going to kill our baby," she whispered against my shoulder.

"Don't say that, Alex." I whispered "He won't ever fucking touch you. I'll kill him if he ever does."

She stood up, and stared at the mirror, she gasped and covered her mouth. Her pupil was big like a wolf's, and she lsuddely huntched over clutching her stomach, let out a howl.

I got up quickly and rushed over to her. She backed away from me.

"What's going on?"

"This baby isn't normal..."

"What do you mean?" When she didn't answer, I tried again."Alex, what happen?"

"It's stronge," She let out a hiss of pain and she fell to her knees.

"Alex!"

"Percy, it hurts," her eyes started close and she fell laying on the ground.

My eyes widen and I started going through my pockets, finally finding a drachma. I flipped it quickly.

"Goddess of rainbows, expect my offering."

Mist started to appear and I quickly said "Chiron, of Camp Half Blood."

The fog started to a appear clearer and I began to see Chiron, the centaur was in his office looking at a scroll.

"Chiron,"

He turned around shocked to hear my voice "Percy Jackson?"

"Yes, I need your help."

"What is happening?"

"My girlfriend, Alex, she is pregnant and she is knocked out."

"What is she?"

"A werewolf and a demi goddess."

"That is not good, Percy."

"What why?"

"I'll explain later, bring the girl to the informary."

"Her name is Alex,"

"Bring Alex to Camp Half Blood, now."

"Yes, Chiron."

I waved the smoke away and looked at the girl laying on the floor.

_She didn't deserve any of this._

* * *

><p><strong>:D ANOTHER CLIFFY!(: Anyways what did you think of Alex being PREGNANT! Will Percy really bring Alex to Camp Half Blood? Stay in tune for chapter 9 of Scribbled in Ink!(:<strong>

**xoxox BC**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok so one new character today!(: hahaha :D **

**Made for myy besfrann A(:**

* * *

><p>Alex's POV<p>

_My thriteen year old body cowerd in the bathtub, crying softly, yet trying my best to keep quiet. I couldn't though not while this was going on, it's been a year since Kaya's death and I was still I wreck. I was so scared. Yet I don't mourn the sun. _

_From her death _

_From the rape_

_How much could I take of this?_

_I sat there in bathtub, naked and his friend continued to take pictures of me as my father stood near the door. Why was he letting him do this? Didn't my dad ever really love me?_

_His silver eyes had dnager written all over them. I was scared..._

_Scared for my life._

_"Come here, baby." My dad picked me up from the bathtub "Let's make a movie with Klaus, let's have daddy and daughter time."_

_No. Get me out of here I screamed in my head. I didn't want to have "Daddy and daughter time." . I wanted to run, I wanted Kaya to be here to help me. I wanted my mom to help me. But she wouldn't would she? Of course not. That's what I had to deal with, but honestly I was scared as fuck._

_My father walked into my room with Klaus behind him. He tossed me on the bed, landing with a thud, I whimpered. Klaus looked at me, with lustful eyes. Fucking pervert. I stared at him weakly, praying silently to the Gods that he wouldn't touch me. But since when has the Gods ever liked me? Never... His eyes roamed my naked body. My father turned on the camera. _

_Klaus climbed onto me. _

_Now all I focused on was the bright red recording light. _

My eyes fluttered open, I squinted when I stared at the bright light blarring in my face. I felt some one probbing my stomach, I felt something sharp and cold touch my stomach and my eyes shot open. I let out a scream, I saw a centaur and a chubby man with black hair in a tunic. My eyes widen as I saw the needle the cubby man with black hair had in his hand. I quickly leaped out of the cot I was in and phased in a wolf. I was snarling and barring my teeth.

"This is why I do not trust Perry Johnson!" the chubby man said.

"Mr. D, please let's just conrtol this."

Once they tried to make their way to me, I let out a growl and lept toward the black haired man. How dare he try to stick that needle in me! He tried to reach out to grab my neck, I turned my head and bit his hand hard, letting my teeth sink into it. He let out a scream of terror, and I lept toward the centaur, but he stood on his hine legs, hitting me with this human arms. I lept at him again, but he moved and my claws met the wall. I slid down leaving claw marks on the wall, I let out a snarl and stared at them. There was no way in hell they were going to hurt me and my baby.

I may be new to this pregnancy thing.

But they touch me, I'll fucking kill them.

I'll _kill _them.

I lept onto the black haired man, and raised my paw to claw at his face. Then that's when Percy bursted into the room.

"Off now, Alex!"

I reluctantly obayed him, and I ponced to him and sat down at his side. He looked them, and I did my wolf glare. **(A/N my dog givesme glares, so Alex in Wolf Form can give glares, kthanks:) **I phased back into my human form and I was in a digustingly bright orange shirt that had _Camp Half Blood _written on it with a Pegaseus on it. It had to be Percy's because of the size. Feeling naked toward these two strange men, I crossed my arms over my chest insecurely and Percy wrapped his arms around my shoulder, giving me a kiss on the side of my head. I half heartly glared at him and then turned my glare on the man and the half horse.

"You tried to kill my baby." I hissed and lunged at them, but Percy grabbed my waist and pulled me back.

"Alex, they weren't trying to kill it."

I stared at him and blinked shocked as hell "It?"

"You know what I mean, Alex."

"No apparently I dont't, just tell me why the fuck am i wearing this fucking shirt."

"Interesting langue she has."

"Listen-"

"Relax, Alex."

"Shut the hell up, Fishstick!"

"Trouble, Relax."

"Where am i!"

"Camp Half Blood."

My jaw pretty much hit the ground and I glared at him, spinning around to look at him. "What!"

"Yes, Camp Half Blood, relax."

"_No!_ Honestly you are pissing me off."

"Alexandria, we are not here to hurt you." the centaur said

"How the hell do they know my full name!"

"Alex-"

I knew my eyes turned cold, because everything in me turned cold. "What is wrong with my baby." I said turning to the half horse.

"My name is Chiron by the way, and there is nothing wrong with your baby, it is just that your baby is powerful, and it could hurt you."

I raised an eyebrow "And I care because...?"

"It could hurt you," Chiron began "Because of you being half wolf, you're baby will not be a wolf, it will be a demi god."

"So what? My baby isn't a werewolf, but is my baby okay?"

"Yes, your baby is okay."

I nodded and I felt Percy wrap his arms around me and bringing me to his chest. Chiron smiled slightly and then looked at the black haired man.

"This is Mr.D."

"Alexa Galarza."

"Excuse me?"

"Just ignore it," Percy whispered in my ear.

"Perry, show the wolf to your cabin."

I blinked

_What the hell? The wolf..._

"Can I...uh...have my clothes?"

Chiron reached behind him, and into a box, tossing me a equally digustingly bright orange shirt that was smaller. I narrowed my eyes.

"Coger a esta." I muttered

Once Chiron and Mr.D walked out of the room, I pulled th big t-shirt over my head, tossing it toward Percy,who caught it easily. I slipped the smaller one on and Percy tossed me a pair of shorts. I pulled them on, and noticed it was to they were mini shorts. I rolled my eyes at Percy's eyes stared at my legs. I began to braid my hair in messy and loose pig tails, I did my make up smokey has usual. I tied my black combat boots and looked at Percy, with teasing glare. He just rolled his eyes, grabbing my hand and walked out of the room with his arms wrapped around my shoulder, and mine around his waist.

"Out of all places, you bring me here?" I said trying to ignore the stares and whispers that were coming my way.

"Because they could help you,"

"Whatever, Fishstick."

"Percy!" a voice called out

"Hey, Elli."

A girl with carmal brown hair, she had a blonde streak in it, she was pretty. She was my height and her grey eyes stood out in her pale freckled face. She was in a Camp Half Blood shirt, ripped boyfriend shorts, and black worn out converse. Her hair had soft waves at the ends, and it reached a little past her shoulders. She smiled at him, and looked at me, she cocked her head to the side.

"So I guess you're Alex?"

I nodded

"Well you're pretty," she said reluctantly "Annabeth said something different."

"Annabeth?"

"Yeah,"

I looked up at him, with raised eyebrows.

"This is Elli, a daughter of Demeter."

"Really? That's awesome."

"So this is the whore," a voice said behind us.

I turned around to look, at a tall girl with a blonde messy ponytail, tan skins and grey eyes. She was in a Camp Half Blood shirt, short shorts and grey converse. I glared at the girl, and I suppose this is Annabeth.

"Look in the mirror, bitch, I'm not the whore, you bitch."

"Really! Because last time I checked whores sleep with other peoples boyfriends, You are the whore."

"Really, bitch! Because atleast Percy wanted me than your sorry ass."

She let out a fake laugh "You whore, he wanted you, because you put out."

"Puta, Calla la puta boca,"

"I don't speak Toco Bell menue."

"Really! By the looks of that snob ass face you have, you look like a Athena child! I thought you know all langues, bitch!" I noticed Percy tired to open his mouth to say something, but Elli put her hand over his mouth

"Who the hell are you talking to!"

"You and your bastard child!"

I punched her in face, and that's when Percy broke free from Elli's grasp, and grabbed me, pulling me back. I began to thrash against him and tears freely fell down my cheeks. I leaned back against Percy, feeling weak. Elli looked at Annabeth shocked.

She looked at "Why the hell did you say that?"

"I didn't do anything! She hit me!"

"You sort of caused her to..."

_Damn, I think this girl and I are going to be friends._

"What? No, I didn't!"

"Yeah you did, you fucking bitch!"

"Alex, that's enough." Percy said "Annabeth, I'm sorry, but we are done. I tried, but honestly you insulted my girlfriend and the mother of my child."

I stared at Percy, shocked and I stood up on my own, turning around. I pretty much jumped on him, wrapping my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. I crashed my lips against his. I let go of him and stood on my own. I kissed his cheek.

He looked at me "Tomorrow, we are going to tell our parents tomorrow."

_Shit._

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth is a bitcchhh, Yeah yeah I know it is very OC, but whatever you know. Elli had a short part I know, but whatever(:<strong>

**Xoxox BC**


	10. Chapter 10

**Damn I am getting really good at uploading aren't? I mean come on, I am a fast uploader! hahaha, I have been trying to make sure to stay on top of this. I'm glad you guys like this!(: Anyways enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p>Percy's POV<p>

Alex face palmed her forehead, and groaned. Elli looked at her curiously, but went back to her food, I decided it was best to ignore her. Not only was she viciously vomitting, but she was having raging mood swings. Like last night for example.

_"Honestly this is your stupidity talking again."_

_I looked at her, curiously. "What do you mean?"_

_"Bringing me here, if you think this will help me, then you are dead ass wrong."_

_I watched her take off her shirt, then her shorts, leaving her in black matching bra and underwear. She went through my draws, obviously trying to look for something. She pulled out a ocean blue shirt, and slipped it on, not bothering with a bottem. She walked toward the bed, with arms crossed. _

_"What?"_

_"Percy, this is stupid!"_

_"How?"_

_"I am not suppose to be here! You of all people should know that! I belong back at The Volt!"_

_"You never there!"_

_"Because I didn't want to be there! I had to worry about my father not killing me, because I get home late or anything."_

_"Alex, you are honestly too stressed out."_

_"That is not true!" she snapped at me, as she paced infront me. "This is so stupid! Did you see those shirts? No! I wear dark colors, I am not a camper here, I shouldn't be here!"_

_"Alex, you can't be serious,"_

_"Leave me alone, Percy." She walked across the cabin and walked out to the pier, disappearing in outside. I sighd and walked out, seeing that Alex was sitting on the pier, as she stared at the water of the lake. She had her head high, eyes closed and she took in a deep breath. _

_I walked toward her, and stood next to her. Her straighten hair blew behind her shoulders, the ebony locks made her look soft and tough all at the same time. She seemed like she was thinking about something important. I sat down next to her, she didn't look at me, she still stared at the sea. _

_"He would touch me, Percy."_

_"Who would?"_

_"Klaus, he would touch me, rape me and my father would record it, let him take pictures of me... That's one of the reasons why I don't trust men. I feel like I can't trust them."_

_I stared at her "What?"_

_"He made me think that there was no hope in the world, then I met you." She looked at me._

_"A-a-Alex, I didn't know,"_

_She shrugged "No one knows," she stood up, pulling the shirt over her head "You taught me that there is still hope in the world." _

_Then she jumped into the water, I kicked off my sneakers, I quickly pulled my shirt over my head, and slipped my jeans off. I quickly jumped into the water. She was still underwear water, and she blew me a water kiss, I swam closer to her and making a air bubble around us, and pressed my lips against hers._

"I want to go home," Alex mumbled against the table, still not bringing her head up.

"So I'm guessing you don't like it here?" Elli asked in a matter of fact tone.

Alex brought her head up "No!"

"Why?"

"Well, first of all the shirts! Everyone looks the same, it's so annoying! It looks like a sea of orange."

"Percy, what do you have to say about that?"

I rolled my eyes "Leave me out of this,"

"Percy..."

"Seriously, yesterday was a long night, all I want to do is eat my food and go to see the Gods and get this over with, before Minerva kills me."

"You baby," Alex muttered

"Why are you being so bratty today?"

"What do you mean why is she being bratty? She is pregnant with your child."

"Thank you!"

"Shut up, Alex,"

She rolled her eyes, and nugded my shoulder. I didn't say anything though, because I liked the fact she leaned onto me.

"Alex, so were are you from?"

"Manhattan,"

"I'm from New Jersey."

"That's cool,"

"What''s up your ass, Perce?"

"Nothing, just worried."

"About Minerva and Poseidon," Alex answered as if she knew what was on my mind.

"Well, it's Prissy Jackson."

"Shit," I muttered under my breath and looked at the tall burnette standing over me.

"Hi, Clarisse."

"Is this your pregnant slut?"

"Who the fuck are you calling a slut?" Alex said rising to her feet, Clarisse's face turned red and she tried to hide the surprise on her face, but it didn't work.

"Really Clarisse? You have to start stuff? Percy just got back."

"More of the reason to give him a welcoming present."

Alex narrowed her eyes "You want to start shit, finish it, bitch."

"Excuse me?"

"Listen," Alex pushed Clarisse "I don't know what you have heard, but I don't take shit from anyone!"

Clarisse pushed her back "Well, in case you haven't heard I run this place," she swung her fist at Alex, and Alex ducked, bring her leg up and kicking Clarisse hard. She phased into a wolf, and bared her teeth at Clarisse. She stared barking and snarling, having her ears back, and in a threating position. The campers stared at them, shocked by Alex's appearance. Now being a bigger wolf, she looked scary as hell.

"Back off Clarisse." Chris came in, pulling Clarisse back.

"Just stop, Alex."

Alex phased into a human and walked away from us, and out of the mess hall. I didn't want to know what she was doing, but I relucantly followed her. I ran up to her and she crossed her arms over her chest, holding back tears.

"Everyone hates me here."

"Alex, no one hates you."

"Can we just go now?"

"Yeah sure."

* * *

><p>Alex and I walked into the council room, Alex had her hair in a neat pony tail, and so was her maybe. She had my black hoodie on and trying to hide the bright orange shirt. The whole car ride was silent. I guess this was really tearing inside Alex. She really did think everyone there hated her. I knew Annabeth told everyone what had happen, but I didn't think this woudl hurt Alex so much. The Godslooked at us, and shrank down to our size.<p>

"Percy Jackson," Zeus said, he looked at me. "Alex Garcia."

Minerva looked at Alex "Alex,"

"Minerva,"

"Percy," Posedon said

"Dad,"

"I'm pregnant!" Alex blurted out

"What!" Poseidon exclaimed

Alex shrugged "I'm pregnant,"

"Alexandria!" Minerva exclaimed

"Don't try that fucking disappointed mother bullshit with me!" Alex snapped "Where were you! Where were you when Klaus touched me! Where were you when Antonio let Klaus rape me over and over again! Where were you when Antonio stabbed me! Where were you in my life! Please tell me, because I can't even think of a time when I didn't pray to you so you can get me out of there! WHERE WERE YOU!"

I grabbed Alex's hand, and squeezed it. I wanted her to do this.

_This was her time. _

Alex choked out back tears "But that's just the thing, you were never there. I never had a chance to be anyone, but me. Do you can be sad or upset! No, I don't! But that's why I am so strong, and now I will be the mother to my child and I won't go back to the person I was before."


	11. Chapter 11

Alex's POV

I sat down in the hallway, I tried my best to ignore Percy and Poseidon's arguing and I hugged my knees to my chest, resting my chin as my make up ran down my cheeks. Why was I putting myself through this toture? Poseidon obviously didn't want to be the grandfather. Minerva...I wouldn't honestly go there. I wasn't sure if she wanted to be a grandmother, but I was sure I didn't want her to hurt my baby. I can't understand, why she had to be such a bitch?

Where was she!

Where was she when I need her?

When Klaus raped me

When Antonio would let him touch me and take pictures of me

Where was she!

I leaned my head back against the wall, I thought about what Percy and Poseidon were talking about; I could think of what he was telling Percy. That I wasn't good enough, that I wasn't stable enough for a baby or for even Percy. I didn't want to loose him. I began to cry harder at the thought. What if Pecy listened to Poseidon? What if he left me? I couldn't even bare the thought. I placed my hands on my stomach and stared down at it; this was my baby. I wasn't going to loose it. No matter what. I wasn't going to loose this baby just because our parents don't want us to have a baby. I don't care, this is my life and my baby. If Percy isn't behind me, I'll do it alone.

"Alex, what do you think you are doing?" a voice said beside me "You don't cry?"

I looked up at Apollo, with tears in my eyes. I staggered to my feet and hugged onto Apollo. He hugged me back, he held me tight as if I were Atremis or one of his daughters. He stroked my hair, trying to calm me down. I closed my eyes, crying silently into his shoulder.

_I laid on my side, with my eyes closed and my hair in my face. I took every bit of strenghth I had to not cry. I didn't want to, I was just starting as a freshman in high school, and all I had to do was breathe._

_Just breathing_

_Keep on breathing_

_Just breathe._

_Go on and breathe in, but that was hard to do when I was on the verge of tears. My father was bringing in more "clients" for me, I didn't undestand why he was so cruel to me. I was his friends' sex slave. He would put me on drugs just to make sure I didn't scream or run. He would shove those drugs up my nose or stick needles in me. This is how I learned to survive. _

_Being drugged_

_Not knowing what they had done to me_

_Just having the drugs in my system made me numb._

_But I was fifteen, this wasn't normal was it? This made me different, but it seemed so normal to me now. He would bring different men, sometimes if I was lucky it will be the same man I know. If that's even lucky... My father walked into the room, took one glance at me to see if I was wearing the right clothing. I was I suppose, I was in a white oversized button down shirt and black boyshorts. My hair was in a touseled mess. I closed my eyes as he pulled out my arm, a tear slipped fear. _

_"Please, Antonio! I won't scream, Please!" I cried out _

_He slapped me across the face "You little bitch, if you scream, I swear I will make sure you fucking pay for that. Even if it means killing you right now the spot."_

_I gulped and nodded, fearing of who was about to walk into this room. I laid my head back down, as my father walked out of my room and I heard his muffled voice and some one else's. I stared at the door, trying my best to not show my emotions. I refused to show that I was scared for my life. Both of the men. THen a blonde guy walked into my room, quietly closing the door behind him. _

_"Please don't rape me." I begged quietly I sat up,and stared at my lap. _

_He walked toward me, "I'm not going to hurt you, I promise."_

_He had sun kiss blonde hair, blue eyes and tan skin. He was handsome, he had to be nineteen or so, he had a face that wasn't evil, but I didn't trust any more. I couldn't. I would never. But his eyes told me, I could trust him._

_"What's your name?"_

_"Alex,"_

_"Is that short for anything?"_

_"Yeah... Alexandria,"_

_"That's a pretyt name." he said_

_"What's your name?"_

_"My name is Apollo, like the God."_

_"The greek God?"_

_He smiled slightly "Do you like Greek Gods?"_

_I nodded, I didn't say it was because I was a demi God, "Yeah, I'm half greek. What about you? Do you know about that stuff?"_

_He nodded and smiled "Yes," he said "Very much, actually/"_

_"Apollo, what are you going to do to me?"_

_"Alex, I'm here to help you."_

_My eyes widen "What?"_

_He gently took a hold of my chin so I could look him in the eye "I'm good friends with your mother,"_

_"Really?"_

_He nodded "Yes, Alex, please understand that I want to take you away from all of this, but I can not."_

_Tears welded in my eyes "N-n-no please, get me out of here, please!" I cried out, my eyes pleading into his blue eyes "Please, take me with you."_

_His eyes held sadness "Please,understand, Alex. All I want is to help you, bit I can't."_

_"Why?" I whispered "You said that you were here to help me!"_

_"I am here to help you realize that it's not all going to end."_

_"Apollo please just let me stay at your place! I'll quite school, I'll get job and I'll pay for my own place! Till then get me out of here!"_

_"I'm sorry Alex," he looked at my body "Will he be expecting bruises?"_

_Tears streamed down my eyes "Please don't rape me,"_

_"I'm not going to hurt you,"_

_"Just leave me alone," I said turning away from Apollo, _

_I removed my underwear, and laid on the bed, in a dissray of how I usually laid after I was raped. He didn't look at me, he messed up his hair, then unbotten his shirt a few buttons and undid his belt. He looked over his shoulder and gave me a small sad smile. He walked out of the room without a sound. _

My eyes opened, I looked around and realized I was in the back seat of Percy's car. I sat up and rubbed my eyes, I leaned forward against the driver seat and kissed Percy's neck.

"Good Afternoon, Ms. Garcia." Apollo said from the passanger seat.

"How did I end up here?"

"You fell alseep crying on Apollo,"

"You sound jealous, Jackson." Apollo laughed

"Shut the fuck up,"

I bursted into laughter "Oh my Gods Percy Jackson just said fuck, some one calls the news!"

Apollo bursted into laughter "For the love of Zeus, calm yourself, Alex."

I leaned back against the seats "I'm hungry."

"Not surprised." Percy remarked

I smacked him in the back of the head. "Shut the fuck up."

* * *

><p>I climbed onto Percy's lap, reclined the chair. I pressed my mouth against his, sliding my tongue into his mouth and fisted his hair as his hands made it's way to my ass, squeezing it, causing me to let out a moan and shudder.<p>

Sex in a car, how elibarating.

I slid my tongue out of his mouth and bit and pulled onto his lip. He unzipped his hoodie and slid it off my shoulder, revealing that I taken off the Camp Half Blood shirt, and left myself in black lace bra. I shook my hair out of my face, and smiled down at him, he rubbed the nipple through the fabric.

I closed my eyes and moaned, I was gratefull that Apollo had left with Elli. I leaned forward as he kissed my neck to my shoulder, I let my hands wonder up his shirt and feel his abbs, I pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it aside with the hooding he had let me borrowed.

I let out a loud moan as he sucked and bit on the sensitive part of my neck. I had never felt this excited before about sex. I let out a soft cry as he bit onto the sensitive Part of my neck. I felt blood draw. I knew he was enjoying the fact he wasn't the one that was bleeding for once. I was vicous during training, so I guess I Would cause him to bleed a considerable amount.

I grinded my hips against his hips, he shudder and gripped my hips to a bruising grip . I felt his erection through his pants, which me a reason to continue to grind on him. He leaned back against the seat and let out a long moan.

I smirked and leaned forward."Some one is impatient," I whispered in his ear, before biting the lobe. I let my hands go to the button of his jeans I ubutton it, smiling slightly.

I lowered myself down, and unzipped his zipper with my teeth. I kissed up his happy trail to his chest, he moaned and stared to pull down my shorts and underwaer in swift movement. I pulled down his boxers and he kicked them off. He was growing impatient, and so was I.

"Come get me then," Percy teased

I narrowed my eyes, I surprised him by throwing my legs on either side of his hips, impaling hmyself on his hard erection, all is one swift movement. Percy moved his hands to my hips, not really caring at the moment if he had left bruieses.

Taking things slowly was not on my mind, though, as I rocked my hips quickly against Percy's pelvis. He didn't protest; he was enjoying the view by the look on his face. Lying on the seat he could easily watch my body move in a wave-like motion, the muscles on my stomach contracting smoothly with my effort. Percy moved a hand up to cup my right breast, causing me to arch her back in contempt. Needing more contact, Percy grabbed a hold of my arms, pulling me down to rest on his chest. He had to bend his knees to pump himself into me, as my hips could not rock as steadily as before. Percy didn't mind at all obviously, with me flush against him he could capture my mouth once again in his, getting me to open mine to his tongue.

We kissed deeply until I pulled away to make short work of his left shoulder, biting just as hard as he had before. "Pay backs a bitch," I purred into his ear, licking the lobe.

"And a sex kitten at that," Percy murmured.

I was pleased with his comment.

* * *

><p>Percy and I walked hand in hand to the mess hall, I was happy for the first time in weeks and now I didn't care if Poseidon and Minerva didn't want to be the grandparents. I didn't care anymore. As we passed the areana, something caught my eye. Apollo was talking to a girl who was leaning against the wall, and he was inches away from her.<p>

Oh my Gods

Was that Elli?

"Is that Elli?" I asked Percy, motioning the girl against the wall.

"Yeah actually it is."

"Oh my Gods are you fucking serious!"

"What's the problem?"

"Isn't Apollo a player?"

"He looks happy, maybe he changed."

I shrugged and watched the teenagers from afar, I stared at Apollo, noticing that he was leaning in to kiss Elli. My mouth hit the ground when his lips met her fiercely. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist. Maybe I was loosing my mind...

"They look happy."

"Of course they are happy, they are making out." I pointed out to Percy

"You think lowly of Apollo don't you?"

I looked back at the couple. Their kiss was so innocent. Mine and Percy's first kiss was angry, rough and sweet all at the same time. I bursted into laughter remembering me and Percy's arguement before our first kiss.

"What?"

I shook my head "Nothing,"

He wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him.

"You sure?"

"Absolutely."

I wrapped my arms around his neck. "I love you, Percy Jackson."

* * *

><p><strong>AWWW that was a intensesweet/sexy chapter!(: Now what's the story behind the drugs in Alex's life hmmmm? Haha THat was my first full lemon scene. Hope I did good lol!(: **

**Xoxox BC**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey, guys! In Percy's dream it's third person Point of View. So yeah, sorry this is kind of perverted... But how dare Percy has dreams of Alex like that**

* * *

><p>Percy's P.O.V<p>

_The olive skinned girl hummed happily, making Percy groan. "Babe, wait… I just finished…" When he looked up, the girl was on all fours, looking back at him expectantly._

_His cock jumped for joy._

_"I saw two wolves doing this, once…" Alex looked away, blushing. "Since I'm a wolf, I figured-" Her sentence was cut short as Percy thrust his length inside her. Gasping at the sudden fullness, she cried out._

_Percy's hips met the girl's flesh with a satisfying smack each time he plunged his cock deep into her. "Uh! Uh! Uh!" she panted. Smack, smack, smack. The girl's hands searched the ground, desperate in trying to find something to hold on to. Percy, holding on to the girl's firm breast, even though he knew that had made Alex extremely uncomfortable. _

_"Gods," he snarled, his muscles stirring from every thrust. Smirking at the girl under him, he decided to exert his dominance. "Who's my bitch now?"_

_Alex didn't answer. Her eyes were wild and her mouth was open in a frozen moan. 'Is this going to hurt the baby, because damn it's sure as hell hurting me?' she thought, screaming as Percy penetrated her again and again._

_Getting impatient, Percy smacked her ass. "I asked you a question, Alexandria. Who. Is. My. Bitch?" After every word, Percy buried his cock deeper into the young girl._

_Alex almost came._

_"I am!" she screamed, abandoning her so-called werewolf pride. "I'm your **bitch!**"_

_Percy growled, still not satisfied. "Tell me what you want, bitch. Let the world hear you moan it loud."_

_Clawing at the ground, the werewolf cried out. "Fuck me harder! Please, fuck me faster with your thick cock!"_

_Percy couldn't turn down a young lady's request._

_The demigod went berserk, unleashing 6 days' worth of sexual frustration into the girl. Alex moaned his name again and again, incapable of saying anything else._

_"Percy! Percy! Oh, gods!"_

_"Nnghh, Alex… Fuck..."_

_"Oh, Percy!" Alex saw white, and nothing else as her walls convulsed around her lover's aching cock. Percy let out a strained groan as he filled her with his essence. He collapsed beside her, both partners panting heavily. The post-sex bliss settled around them as they lay, panting for breath._

_Alex broke the silence. "I really really really hate you." She was still panting heavily, and her heart was not in the threat. Percy smirked and leaned closer to her face._

_"Alex, don't forget."_

_The werewolf looked confused. "Forget what?"_

_Percy put his hands behind his head. "You're my bitch, remember? And I know," he swept his eyes over her body again, "That you're going to want more after this."_

_Alex bit her lip._

"Percy!"

"What!" My eyes shot open to Alex shaking me with amusing smile on her face.

"Have a interesting dream?"

My eyes widen, I tried to play cool "No! Why?"

She pointed to my area, and I looked at down there, and saw the bulging bump under the blanket. My eyes widen, I quickly turned around, laying on my side and I heard Alex stiffle a giggle. I stared at the empty bunk bed across from mine. Alex had been having nightmares, so she slept with me and sometimes if she were so uncomfortable she would sleep on top of me, press herself against me. She didn't wiegh much so it didn't matter.

"Percy?"

"Yes, Alex."

"Can you hold me please?"

"Why?"

"I had a nightmare,"

I squeezed my eyes shut, damn it, she sounded like a child. It was hard to say no when she sounded like a innocent girl. Despite myself, I leaned against my pillows and she wrapped her arms around my waist, leaning her head on my chest as I wrapped my arms around her.

"What happen in your dream?"

"She snuggled closer to me, shaking her head "I don't want to talk about it,"

"Why? What's wrong?"

"What was your dream about?"

I felt my cheeks heat up, Alex looked up at me curiously and let out a small giggle, obviously knowing what I was blushing about, and I half heartly glared at her. She cuddled up to me, smiling. I had a feeling she knew that I was dreaming about us. I couldn't sleep with her anymore because Chiron said it would hurt the baby. Hell, man. It was hell.

"Remember Chiron is making us see him to tomorrow to get the ultrasound."

"Yeah, Trouble, I remember."

"Good,"

"Yeah,"

"Good night, Perseus." her eyes started to close as she yawned.

"Yeah, good night, Alex."

* * *

><p>I woke up to the rustly of clothes, my eyes opened and I saw Alex wearing a oversized dark grey sweeter, a black lotus skater skirt, black ripped tights, and tall combat boots. Her black hair was combed and wavy. Her make up was on. I sat up rubbing my eyes and stared at the girl in black.<p>

"What?"

I raised my eyebrows "You're not wearing the Camp Half Blood shirt."

"Oh darn!" sarcasm dripped in her voice, her silver eyes rolled "I really don't care, and anyways I thought you would know that I don't wear that bright orange shit."

"Way to make everyone at camp feel good."

"Don't give a damn."

"You should,"

"I don't."

"Well,"

"Yes?"

"What time do I have to be there with you?"

"Like I don't know... _Now."_

"Shit, really?" I couldn't help, but whine.

"Stop whining, dumb ass." She put her hands on her hips and glared at me.

"You still give me the same glare you gave me when I first met you."

"No fucking way!"

I glared at her, she winked and walked out of the cabin without closing the door, leaving me groaning and getting up to change. I changed quickly and ran out of the cabin, closing the door. Where could that girl have possibly gone to? I don't trust her around here, she could do major damage and that pissed me slightly. I loved her for that though. I saw her sitting with Elli on a pinick table, Elli's hair was in a pony tail with her bangs swept across her forehead. I noticed Alex's stomach had swelled the slightest bit, it's been a month since I had brought her to Camp Half Blood.

"Come on,"

"Is he mad?"

"He mad? He mad," Alex laughed

"I'm not mad, I'm tired."

"Right,"

"Why?" Elli and her questions

Alex hopped off the table and stood in front of me and Elli, "Because he dreamt-" I clasped my hand over her mouth and pressed toward me.

"Well, Elizabeth, we have to run, it was good seeing you!"

Alex muffled a laugh and licked my hand, I ripped my hands away from her in disgust. Alex laughed and walked away from me, I ran after her.

"Excited?"

"I'm a month pregnant, Percy, I can find out the sex of my baby. Of course I am excited!"

I kissed her head and wrapped my arms around her waist as we walked into the Big House and to Chiron's room.

"It's good to see you, Alex."

Alex gave him a small smile, she still wasn't comfortable with him and I was pretty sure he knew it too.

"Sit down, please." Chiron directed "

She nodded and sat down on the reclined chair, and pulled up her shirt exposing her stomach. He put that disgusting goo on her stomach, I made a face, and Alex slapped the back of my head and looked at Chiron as he started the Ultrasound. Alex gripped my hand tightly, and stared at the screen as I saw the baby image appear.

"That's my baby," Alex's voice was filled with awe.

"That's our baby,"

"The pregnancy last one more month, Alex, it will soon be over, I promise."

"Chiron?"

"Yes?"

"Is it a boy or a girl?"

He smiled slightly at her soft tone "You are going to be a proud mother of a baby girl,"

"Really?"

"Yes,"

"Percy, you're going to have a daddy's little girl."

I stared at Alex, seeing a unfamiliar emotion on her face. It was awe filled, and it was scared. Her silver eyes filled with tears. I kissed her head as she stared at the screen.

"I love her already."

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's it!(: hahaha stay tune! Visit my websites! . and .com**

**xoxox and lots of love BC**


End file.
